The present invention relates to a bolster assembly jig system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jig system in which the bolster assembly is fixedly supported to enable precise assembly of various front-end parts such that assembly errors are minimized and productivity of the vehicle assembly line is increased.
Generally, parts comprising a front portion of a vehicle are mounted to a bolster assembly, which is connected to a vehicle frame. The molded bolster assembly is typically connected to a vehicle frame in a vehicle assembly line, and front-end parts received as individual units are each separately mounted to the bolster assembly in a design line.
The front-end parts of a vehicle include a complete radiator support (headlight support panel, radiator support member, etc.), a cooling module (radiator, condenser, fan, radiator reservoir, hoses, etc.), a front bumper rail and an upper support bracket, left and right headlight assemblies, a hood latch and a release cable, a horn (dual horn), and four hood over-slam bumpers. Each of these parts is mounted to a bolster assembly, which is mounted to the vehicle frame in the design line, to realize a vehicle front-end assembly.
To minimize in-line assembly processes in an automobile mass-production plant, modularization has been used. With respect to front ends, either a front-end assembly module is received in an assembled state from a supplier for use in the main line, or front-end parts of the vehicle are assembled into module units to one side of the main line then supplied to the same. As a result, parts are integrated in module units then assembled to the vehicle frame such that transfers of parts in the plant are reduced and the number of assembly processes in the main line is also reduced.
In order to modularize the front-end parts of a vehicle and mount the same to the vehicle frame as described above, the front-end parts are pre-assembled to the bolster assembly. However, as a result of the significant weight of the bolster assembly, it is difficult for a worker to lift the bolster assembly and mount parts to the same. Therefore, a number of workers are needed to place the bolster assembly and to precisely mount various interrelated parts. This increases manufacturing time such that the productivity of the vehicle assembly line is reduced.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a lower support formed by the interconnection of a plurality of beam members. Left and right fixed supports are mounted in an upright position on ends of one of the beam members of the lower support. Upper and lower horizontal bars extend between the left and right fixed supports, spaced apart along their length and interconnecting the left and right fixed supports. Left and right lower fixing templates are mounted on the beam members of the lower support that contact the ends of the beam member on which the left and right fixed supports are mounted. The left and right lower fixing templates support left and right lower ends of a bolster assembly. Bumper beam fixing templates are formed at a center of one side of each of the left and right fixing supports to support a left and right portion of one side of a front bumper rail mounted on the bolster assembly. Left and right upper fixing templates are provided above the upper horizontal bar for supporting left and right upper ends of a radiator-support, upper-center panel of the bolster assembly. A lower clamping unit is provided in a center portion on one side of the lower horizontal bar to support a center portion of one side of the front bumper rail, which is mounted to the bolster assembly. An upper clamping unit is mounted on the upper horizontal bar and connected to the left and right upper fixing templates through a template fixing arm to enable operation of the left and right upper fixing templates.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the left and right lower fixing templates have surfaces corresponding to the shape of the left and right lower ends of the bolster assembly contacting the left and right lower fixing templates. Preferably, the bumper beam fixing templates each have an indentation portion at a distal end thereof, the indentation portions corresponding to an external curved shape of the front bumper rail. Also preferably, the left and right upper fixing templates have surfaces corresponding to the left and right upper ends of the radiator upper center panel of the bolster assembly contacting the left and right upper fixing templates.
In a further alternative embodiment of the present invention, the lower clamping unit includes a lower link bracket mounted to extend upwardly on the center portion of one side of the lower horizontal bar. A first lower link bar has a first end hingedly connected to a first side of a distal end of the lower link bracket. A lower rotating handle is fixedly connected to a second end of the first lower link bar. A second lower link bar has a first end hingedly connected to a center of the first lower link bar. A third lower link bar has a center portion hingedly connected to a second end of the second lower link bar and a first end hingedly connected to a second side on the distal end of the lower link bracket. A bumper beam fixing pin is mounted to a second end of the third lower link bar through a connecting bar.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper clamping unit includes an upper link bracket mounted to extend upwardly on one side of a center portion of the upper horizontal bar. A first upper link bar has a first end hingedly connected to a first side of a distal end of the upper link bracket. An upper rotating handle is fixedly mounted to a second end of the first upper link bar. A second upper link bar has a first end hingedly connected to a center portion of the first upper link bar. A third upper link bar has a center portion hingedly connected to a second end of the second upper link bar, and a first end hingedly connected to a second side of the distal end of the upper link bracket. A connecting bar interconnects a second end of the third upper link bar and the template fixing arm.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of wheels are connected to a bottom surface of the lower support.
In a further alternative embodiment of a bolster assembly jig according to the invention, a base member carries a frame extending upward from the base member. At least one bumper beam support is mounted on the frame. The bumper beam support is configured and dimensioned to support a bumper beam positioned on the jig. At least one radiator support is mounted on the frame above the bumper beam support. The radiator support is configured and dimensioned to support a radiator portion of the bolster assembly. At least one bolster support is mounted on the base member below the bumper beam support, the bolster support being configured and dimensioned to support a lower surface of the bolster assembly. In a further preferred embodiment, at least one lower clamping unit is mounted on the frame below the bumper beam support. The clamping unit is configured to support a center portion of a front bumper rail of the bolster assembly. Additionally, at least one upper clamping unit is mounted on the frame and supporting said radiator support.
More preferably, the lower clamping unit comprises a bracket mounted on the frame and locking assembly pivotably mounted on the bracket. A bumper beam fixing pin is carried by the locking assembly opposite the bracket. Also, the upper clamping unit comprises a bracket mounted on the frame and a locking assembly pivotably mounted on the bracket. A fixing arm is carried by the locking assembly, the fixing arm supporting the radiator support.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a modular front end of a vehicle is provided. The method according to one embodiment of the invention comprises providing a bolster assembly jig, mounting a front bumper rail on the assembly jig, positioning a bolster assembly on the frame adjacent the front bumper rail, securing the bumper rail to the bolster assembly, assembling front end parts of the vehicle to the bolster assembly, and removing the bolster assembly from the jig. The method may further comprise supporting a center portion of the front bumper rail; and supporting a center panel of a radiator support comprised in the bolster assembly.
Preferably, assembling front end parts comprises mounting a cooling module on the bolster assembly, mounting a hood latch and release cable on the bolster assembly, and mounting a horn on the bolster assembly. More preferably, the mounting steps are performed in this order. Assembling of front end parts may additionally comprise mounting headlight assemblies to the bolster assembly and mounting a hood over-slam bumper to the bolster assembly.